Playboy's Girl
by Donghae Oppa
Summary: Bella is a sexy seductress that has a job. tame the playboy Edward, a high school anatomy teacher. Can she do it? Or will she end up falling in love with her 'customer? Rated M for lemony goodness :D
1. Chapter 1

I looked down the empty hall of the high school. Today was a new day. A new guy to fix. This time, I was a teacher. A chemistry teacher, to be exact. My guy? Edward Cullen. Known player and anatomy teacher. I know right? Even by the subject he taught, I knew of his ways. It was a girl named Jessica, who was Edward's coworker, who reached me through my dear friend Alice Cullen. Who was, of course, Edward's sister. I mean, I had never met him or anything. Sure, I'd seen pictures of him; he was gorgeous, looked just like his father. Jessica came to Alice crying, just three weeks ago, telling Alice that she saw Edward (who happened to be her boyfriend of three years) having a threesome with two other ladies that were his coworkers. So naturally, Alice came to me to woo his brother away from his infant ways. I reached my room, B68. My name was already plastered onto the small teacher's sign near the left of the door. I glanced around. No one was there yet, but a few people. I grabbed the keys that I'd been given by the school's principal just yesterday. I looked down before I opened the door to my chemistry classroom. Sighing, I sat down on a desk in the front row and looked through Edward's profile.

Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Born: December 25th 1984 _Wow, he's only 3 years older than me_, I thought.

Problem: #1

"Hey." A musical voice said behind me. I fell to the ground, my legs spread far apart.

"Oops. Clumsy me. hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm the new teacher." I told him. He looked away a bit before introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I teach Anatomy in the room across the hall." He told me.

"Oh, I see." I said, getting up and sitting back on the desk. I was wearing a red ruffled blouse and loose black short shorts with a pair of black fishnet tights and a pair a six inch peep toes. Surely, this would get him. I crossed my ankles and looked at him. "and which room would that be?" I asked?

"Room 69." He replied, winking at me. _Shit. _I thought. _he's fucked up. _

"Ahh. I see! Feisty, aren't you" I said, winking to him. "Well, I better be going now, I have a lot of planning to do before students arrive. I'll talk to you later?" I said, reaching out my french manicured hand.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you around." he replied. He gave me a smile before turning around to get to his classroom.

Lucky I have a masters in science education. I graduated from Princeton University with a 4.0 GPA. I majored in science education while I minored in guitar performance, but I had a lifetime of knowledge about how men functioned. I sat at my desk, which outlooked the hallways of the science hall. The classrooms here were high tech, they had a small computer at every desk, and around 25 desks in a classroom. Apparently, the classes here were quite small, usually, they had about 15-20 people. The bell rang, causing me to jump up and fall down. Again. Gahhh. I hate being so clumsy. Students filed into the classroom soon enough, and I got teaching.

"Welcome students. I'm the new teacher. You're teacher, Ms. Stanley, was transfered to Salling High. Now, I would like to get to know you better. So, in order to get to know you better, I want each of you to write three things about yourself." I told them. I watched them write on the small scrap paper that they used. I looked through the hallway window and saw Edward staring at me. I cocked my eyebrow at him. He shook his head and returned to the lesson.

"Okay, we will start with cellular mitosis today." I told the class, who had finished their first assignment. "Cellular mitosis is in four main phases. prophase, metaphase, anaphase, and telaphase. There is also prometaphase. The overall cell cycle is called Interphase, and most cells spend their time in interphase, not mitosis." I told them. I noticed the boys, who were supposed to be taking notes, staring at my chest. Most likely wondering if I got a boob job.

"Okay, since none of the boys here are actually paying attention to the lesson, lets move to your facts." i told them.

One by one, i read them. The girls had stuff like 'I love shopping', or 'i have three siblings.' while the guys had the most innapropriate ones. One boy named Chris had put 'i want to be inside you ;) ' for theirs. How inappropriate!! I internally rolled my eyes at him. That sounded like something Edward would say.

"Okay. I believe you know that Chris, if you, and I quote, "want to be inside me"" I said. he turned bright red and sank down in his chair. "I am your teacher. You are high school juniors. I am 23. Not appropriate." I told them. I then heard the bell ring again. Thank god... I wouldn't be able to survive that class for another minute. "Class Dismissed." I told them. They got up, one by one, and exited the classroom.

The next hour was a free hour for me, so I sat at the computer, looking out the window at Edward's classroom, where he was showing his students the bones of the body. He looked over and winked at me. I smiled back.

Rule Number One: Always show a bit of interest to your job, but play hard to get.

* * *

Lunch couldn't have come faster enough, though my third and fourth hour classes were not as bad as my first.

"Hey Bella! How was your class?" Alice asked once I reached the teachers lounge. I sat with her at a four top table in a secluded part of the lounge.

"Oh, the boys were huge pigs." I giggled. She laughed a bit as well. "But I had Edward staring at me through the window for quite a while." I told her.

"Yay! I hope the plan works. It'd be great if it did. I mean, its not that I want to break his heart, its just that.. he's my brother. And I don't like all the hearts he breaks." Alice frowned, sighing.

"I understand, Alice. I've known you since our freshman year in high school." I told her. She smiled. "And even though I never knew your brother, I'm sure he's a heartbreaker." I told her.

"So we're going to go to _La Tua Cantante _ for our weekly night out. Wanna come?" She asked. I laughed.

"Do you even have to ask?" I told her. "As long as Edward goes. I need to uppen the plan a bit." I winked.

"Yeah! Of course. ANd how long does it usually take?" She asked.

"Oh, it ranges. One guy took like, a week, while another took almost a year." I told her. "I hope Edward doesn't take that long. But by the looks of it, he isn't" I grinned.

"Of course. He said that he thought you were a sex kitten during his 3rd hour planning period." she told me. My eyes widened.

"Seriously? He objectified me already?" I asked.

"Yes, seriously!! He did!!!" She squealed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, I'll see you at the nightclub. I don't have any more classes, so I'll go home now. Why don't we meet there at nine?" I asked.

"Yep. That works. I'll see you there, Bells!"

"Yup!" I replied before heading to my black Mercedes SUV. I had to look gorgeous. Absolutely Gorgeous. For him. For everyone else in the school.

* * *

I emerged from my 2000 acre home looking smokin' hot. I was wearing an extremely short skirt, it was black, ruffled, and well, short. I also wore a black tank top with slices through the middle, which showed off the middle of my torso as well as my black and white laced bra. Sexy, ehh? My shoes were black, five inch soft leather lace up boots, and I wore a shiny black studded ring and silver hoops. My hair was down, curled in a messy way. I was sure that Edward would want me. I looked at the time. Time to go, I thought.

"Hey Alice?" I said into my phone.

"Hiya Bells! You on your way?" She asked.

"Yep. I'll see you there! I'll be there in about five minutes." I told her.

"Oh really? Same! Edward is here with me. He's uh... pretty, eager to see you, if you know what I mean." She said. I heard a muffled voiced on the other line, probably Edward.

"Well, okay. Can't wait!I'll see you soon" I told her, hanging up. I reached the parking lot of La Tua Catante soon enough, so I decided to enter.

"Reservation?" a waiter asked.

"Cullen, table for six" I told him.

"Right this way." He said. I followed him through the densely packed crowd. I saw a booth table, where Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Edward's older sister, her boyfriend, Emmett, and Alice's boyfriend Jasper were already waiting.

"Hey guys." I said, sliding in to the left side, were Edward just happened to be sitting. I saw his adam's apple bob as he gulped, checking me out. Just as he was about to talk, a waiter came up to us.

"Hi, my name is James. I will be your waiter today. What can I get you?" He asked. I looked at Alice.

"We'll have...60 shots of hard liquor, ten each." She said. I was okay with that, I could drink about fifteen shots without anything to eat.

"Oooooh!!! Let's play Never have I ever!!" Rose jumped giddily. I nodded my head. I couldn't care less, even though I have never won before.

"I've never won, but... hey. there's always a first!" I said excitedly. Edward glanced at me a bit.

"You've never won? What were you? Second place?" He said, laughing.

"No, I've always finished my shots first." I replied. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Seriously." he said.

"No, I am serious." I replied to him. He looked shocked by that. Our shots of liquor arrived a few minutes later, and they went around the table, ten each.

"Who wants to start?" Alice asked.

"ooh! I want to start!" I said. "Never have I ever been fingered/ given a blow job twice in a row." I said. I looked around, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett drank one shot of liquor.

"Hmm.. This will be a good one. Never have I ever had sex in the ocean." he said, smirking at me. I downed my first shot. Tonight was going to be a long night... I thought. I looked around. I was the only one who had drunk that shot. Edward was staring at me intently.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Alice said next. I looked around, only Edward and I downed our drinks. Great, I feel like such a slut now.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex." Jasper grinned. I glared at him. I downed my third shot. in a row. wow. I was going to lose again...

"You made out with another girl?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I was at a frat party in my freshman year of college." I told him.

"Never have I ever cheated on a boyfriend or a girlfriend." Emmett asked. Edward downed a drink. Just because I have had sex with many guys, it did not mean that I had ever cheated on them. Besides, that was years ago, in high school.

"Never have I ever had sex in public." Rose laughed. They were all getting a little tipsy. Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I downed a drink. Great, four down, six to go. It was my turn again.

"Never have I ever masturbated with three objects." I said. I looked around. Alice turned red and downed her drink. Rose and I looked at her surprisedly. She shrugged it off.

"Never have I ever hooked up with a model." Edward said, glaring at me. Probably because I was winning. I looked smugly at him and downed another drink.

"Never have I ever lost my virginity to a one night stand." Alice said. I glared at her and downed a drink. Great, I had four drinks left. I looked around. Edward had five, Alice had eight or something, Jasper and Emmett had seven, and Rosalie had eight as well. Oh my god, I am such a fucking slut.....

"Never have I given a blow job." Jasper said.

"Jasper, thats not fair! You're a guy! We are girls. Blow jobs are what we do!" I protested. Edward looked at me and leaned in.

"Does that mean I can get one if we go into the bathroom?" he whispered huskily. All I did was wink. After that, I downed another drink. Surely, I was going to lose.

"Never have I ever fingered a girl." Rosalie said. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett downed their drinks.

"I loose and you give me a blow job." Edward said.

"Deal." I whispered back.

"Never have I ever had my private parts bitten by anyone." Emmett said. Edward turned violet and chugged his shot. Crap, he was level with me.

"Never have I ever stuck a foreign plastic object in my crotch." I asked. Edward downed a drink, as did Rose and Alice. I raised my eyebrows at him, as he smirked. He had one shot to go.

"Never have I ever masturbated to porn." he said. Dammit. I couldn't drink for that one.

"Never have I ever had sex with an animal." Alice said. I looked around. Noone drank their shots. I was relieved, I still had a chance...

"Never have I ever had sex on a table." Jasper said. I downed my drink, proud to only have one left. I looked around. DAMMIT. Edward finished all of his drinks. His face was red, and he was smiling.

"Ding ding ding!!! We have a loser." Alice smiled at me.

"Does this mean that I'm going to get a blow job?" Edward asked. I looked at him. After what seemed like a few minutes, I grabbed him and made a mad dash for the mens bathroom. We locked ourselves in the bathroom and Edward pulled me to him. Subtly, I pushed my chest to his. He pulled our bodies together and smashed my face to his. His tongue darted in and out of my mouth, his large hands tangling into my long hair. We pulled apart after about five minutes. _Did I just enjoy that kiss? I can't. He's my job.... _

"You're a really good kisser." I told him after we broke apart.

"You have no clue what you do to me." He said. He pushed my crotch to his to grind to it. "You feel that? Thats what you do to me." He said, winking. I giggled slightly and turned around. I pushed my ass to his crotch, grinding to it as i bent over at a 90 degree angle. He pushed his hard on into my ass, as he groaned.

"Shit Edward, you're hard." I told him. He groaned again, grinding onto me even more.

"Well, Seeing as your skirt is so short that I'm not exactly grinding on your clothes, but your bare ass, yes, I am." he said. I felt him push extremely hard and I gasped. Man, this guy was powerful. "Shit. You just made me jizz in my pants." He said again, letting go of my hips. I turned back to him.

"Hmm? Really. We're going to have to fix that, won't we?" I asked. I bent down and pulled down the pants. I looked at his boxers. I was surprised that he wasn't lying about jizzing in his pants. He stepped out of his boxers and I took them in my hand, smelling his scent.

"You know you're extremely errotic when you do that. Don't make me jizz on your face..." He groaned. I laughed a bit. He sure was turned on.

"Well, we'll see about that." I replied. I wrapped my fingers around his shaft and moved up and down slowly. He tilted his head back in pleasure as I wrapped my mouth around him, moving up and down faster and faster, taking more and more of him in me. I watched him shiver as I throated him, he came right into me, feeling him relaxing after he climaxed. His hand was grabbing my hair, pushing my head to his crotch.

"Mmmhmmm. Thanks a lot, Bella." He replied. I licked my lips, which had cum all over it, and swallowed it. His eyes widened.

"Your cum tastes so sweet." I told him, standing up as he pulled his clothes on.

"Does it?" He asked me. I winked at him before leaving to go back to my friends. He stood there, staring at me for quite a while until I left.

_Phase One: Get him begging for more. **Complete. **_

_**

* * *

So how'd u guys like my new story :DDDDDDDDD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Just finished with school and stuff, so i was busy for the past couple of months. but yeah. I'll update maybe... once a week at least? :)**

**I don't own any of this stuff. except the plot. thats it. :)**

**

* * *

"**Hey Alice, I better be going. We still have school tomorrow, don't we? Well, I'll see all of you tomorrow." I said just as Edward walked out from the bathroom. I licked my lips and gave him a little wave before strutting out of the bar. I saw him gulp as his family gave me wicked smiles and he gave them a scared look. I smiled to myself before getting in my luxurious car to head home. So I may not have a constant job, but my job pays a lot. My clients are all these rich ass people who either have an inheritance, are willing to pay, or just rich in general. 1 million to 10 million. Yeah, you heard me right. How else would I be able to afford my 6000 acre home? With the help of my inheritance from my mother and my own job, I live the lifestyle of a spoiled rich brat. Have you seen MTV's Cribs? Well, my house is better. I parked in my 20 car underground private parking lot. I only owned 5 cars to myself, but I mean, a girls gotta have what she wants. And I wanted parties. Lots of them. My driveway fit about another 20 cars, so I was all set. I got into the elevator to head up to the kitchen and get some aspirin for the will-be hangover. Large house=large kitchen. I had 3 sinks, a 10 foot long kitchen island with an indoor grill, pizza oven, and 2 other ovens. I had 3 stoves and about 5 microwaves, all imbedded into the cherry oak cabinets and marble countertops. I seriously lived the dream. I was about to head to my bedroom when the phone rang.

"Hey Bells. Its Alice!" A voice rang in my telephone. I smiled and hoped that my plan was working.

"He girl. How are you guys doing?" I asked, clearing the kitchen counter. I sat down on one of the red leather dining room chairs that belonged with the solid oak, 30 person dining table in the dining room.

"We're all good. But Edward seems to be speechless. I can't believe he really doesn't remember you." Alice replied, giggling. She was right, that he didnt remember me. But who was I to be remembered? Just a mere eight years ago, I was the geeky little girl that Alice was best friends with. Her hot, sexy, player of a brother surely wouldn't notice me.

"I didn't think he would. Do you remember what I used to look like?" I laughed. Alice laughed as well.

"Oh yeah, those large black glasses, long limpy hair, sweats and oversized shirts, overweight, no makeup, lisp, braces..."

"Alice! Enough. I do not want to go back to those days. Right now, I'm smexy Bella!" I joked, annoyed that she remembered my geek self.

"Okay okay, anyways. How'd it go? I'm not paying you 9 mil for nothing!" She huffed. Sure, it was weird accepting money from my best friend to sleep with her brother countless times and break his little heart, but hey. It keeps me up and running.

"Great. I won't say any more. Anyways. You guys should come over tomorrow. I'll have a dinner party, and you know how much you guys love my house!" I planned. I heard her squeal in excitement.

"Oh my gosh. I love your pool The slide and the jets are so cool. And I like that dark cave on the left side of the pool. I remember making out with Mike there. And ooh! I like your home gym. And the guest rooms. Ooh! Yes yes yes!" She squealed out again.

"Wow Alice. Hyper much?" I replied, shaking my head. She practically lives in my house now, and yet, she's still excited to come over.

You have an awsome house. Its so cool. Ahh! I can't wait for Edward to see your house! He'll love it just like I do." She replied. "okay. Well, we better get to sleep now, school tomorrow. What time?" She asked, yawning. I swear that girl is bipolar sometimes...

"Hmm. We can hang out. Four? Tomorrow is Friday, so you can stay as late as you want." I told her.

"Can't wait! I'll bring pasta!" She replied and hung up. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day...

I entered the other elevator to get to the 4th floor, my bedroom. Lazily, I cleaned up and fell asleep within seconds.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I woke up at six with no sign of a hangover. Lucky I have good alchohol tolerance... I sighed and got dressed, ready for the big day ahead. Another day at school teaching perverted little children. I swear, they act like I used to around Edward back in high school...

_Flashback_

_"Hi-hi Edward!" I smiled when Edward opened the door to the Cullen mansion. _

_"Hey, you're Alice's friend. Becca... right? Come on in. She's in her room waiting for you." He told me._

_"Okay, thanks Edward." I replied, staring at him. He coughed a bit, noticing that I was staring at him. "It's Bella" I told him. _

_"Okay. I'll remember that, Bess." He smiled. _

_I sighed and went up the stairs to have fun with Alice_

_End Flashback_

I was a mess. Bringing back those old days sure made me one hell of a mess... I looked at the antique grandfathers clock in my private living room, and decided that it was best that I get dressed. I quickly pulled on a sexy red push up bra with matching thong and something to go over that. I chose my black skinny jeans and a white lace top before slapping on some makeup and leaving for school. Being the safe freak I am, I drove the worst car I own, my small BMW sports car to school.

"Hey Bella." A deep voice called. I turned and saw Edward standing by his door, waiting for students.

"Hey boy." I smirked. "Enjoy last night?" I asked.

"Mhmm. It was sexy... hot... steamy." He replied, his eyes blackening.

"You want more?" I asked deviously. I had a million and one places in my house where I could just imagine doing him. The theatre, private hot tub, kitchen, the pool, the bed, the Dungeon... just way too many places.

"What do you think?" He replied cockily. I laughed and bit on my lip.

"You coming tonight? Dinner party. I assume Alice told you." I asked.

"Of course I'm coming. I heard your house is stellar." He laughed.

"It is. And I have a lot of places where I could totally do you." I winked. I saw his Adam's Apple bob up and down as he gulped visibly. No reply. That means his mind was roaming. Good. "Well, class is about to start. I'll see you at four." I told him before entering my classroom.

The day passed by rather quickly at school, I made it a study hour for every class. I was too caught up in my business to do anything with Biology or Chemistry.

"Hey Bells. I'm heading over right now with Jazz, Em, and Rose. Edward says he wants to drive separately." She called, a few hours after school had ended.

"Sounds good. You have the card to get in, don't you? And i gave you the guest card for Edward. I hope he has it, or else he won't be able to get in or park in the garage." I said.

"Yep, I gave it to him. I'll be there in about 30 minutes." She said, hanging up. Quickly, i changed into a little black dress and 5 inch Louboutin black pumps and got out a swimsuit in case we were to go swimming. I put some smokey eyeshadow on and some mascara on my naturally long eyelashes before heading down three flights of stairs to the Grand Foyer. Minutes later, I heard the door unlock.

"Hey Bells. We're here!" Alice said. "I used the spares"

"Hey guys! I made some creme brulees. And steak." I said. I got up on a chair and got out the wine. Once I got back down, I noticed that Edward was looking up my dress. Suddenly, I was glad that was waxed.

"Wow, nice house..." Edward said, stunned.

"What you see is only about a quarter of my house. Its a lot bigger than it seems. Lets get to eating, shall we? Then we can just chill and do whatever we want. Alice, you claimed the movie theatre... so I don't think anyone wants to go there when Alice is there with Jazz..." I winked at her. Jasper turned bright red and gave me a light hit on the shoulder. I laughed it off. "Edward, I believe that you're the only one who hasn't seen my house before, am I correct?" I said.

"I believe so..." he said. "It seems like everyone else is pretty much homey in your house." he chuckled, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Well, I'll be sure to give you a private tour." I said, running my finger down his chest. I felt him shudder. I backed away and set the table with all of the food that I had made. Jasper and Alice sat down in their usual places, as well as Emmett and Rose.

"umm... where should i sit?" Edward asked. "It seems like they all have their usual seats." he said awkwardly.

"Oh, anywhere you like!" I said. "Dig in, everyone!" I said, doing so myself. We finished eating quite soon, mainly because Rose and Emmett wanted to use my "dungeon" for god knows what, and Jasper and Alice were in a hurry to go watch some X rated movie that I had that apparently was very "sexually stimulating".

"So..." Edward whispered into my ear "When do I get this private tour?"

"How about now?" I replied. He licked my earlobe.

"Sounds good." He said, starting to nibble.

"Mmm... Lets take this to my bedroom, shall we?" I said. The truth was, I was getting turned on by his nibbling. His teeth sure were skilled...

Edward moaned as I lead him to the elevator that lead to my bedroom floor. As soon as the door closed, he had me pinned to the wall and started kissing me urgently, like he was going to die in a few minutes. His tongue darted in and out of my mouth sporadically, as i moved my legs to hook around his body. I felt my core weaken and become wet as his hard on pressed into my thong. As soon as we reached my room, he sat on my bed. Slowly and teasingly, I walked toward him and straddled him.

"I like your room. It's uh... very pleasing." He panted into my mouth.

"I know right? I've been told many times. Now if you don't behave, I might have to kick you out..."

"Well, theres no chance for that, is there?" he said.

I brought my mouth to his and slowly unbuttoned his white shirt to take it off. His tongue tangled with mine as we fought a battle of dominance. Being the strong minded, dirty, sexually aroused girl that I was, I pushed him back so he was laying on my velvety red sheets. He soon toppled me over, and he was on top. As soon as the shirt was unbuttoned though, he ripped it off urgently, and started to unzip my dress.

"Woah there. getting a little... rushed, are we there? We have plenty of time." I told him as I slowly, teasingly took off my dress. As soon as I did, he rushed to take off his pants. I sighed, not that I minded. I thought of how pleasing it would be to have a big cock for once.

"It seems like you are too." He replied, looking at the wetness between my legs. He took his fingers and starting rubbing around, pumping in and out of me. I gasped out at how skilled his damn fingers were.

"Fuck..." I said. I was totally screwed in our situation, but I think I could work it out... Soon, I climaxed on his long fingers. He took them out and was going to lick them, but instead, I took his fingers and licked my juices off of his fingers. He closed his eyes to savor the sensation. I smiled inwardly as he groaned and his breathing sped up to an ungodly pace. I removed his boxers and straddles his hips, lowering my upper body to nibble on his lips. He took the opportunity to unhook my red bra and to plunge into me. I screamed out in pain, but just seconds later, in pleasure. I moved up and down with him holding my breasts, on his long length, faster and faster, while his muscles tightened in anticipation.

"Ah shit..." He said, while he orgasmed into me. He sure did come soon, but just soon after, I came as well, screaming his name. He flipped me over so he was on top of me. I took the short moment to catch my breath after that moment. He quickly plunged back into me, moving the speed of light. Seriously. His hands roamed all over my body, down my breasts, to my belly button ring, to my crotch, where he was currently pumping in and out. His wet hot mouth came down to my nipples and licked them painfully slow. I groaned as I forcefully flipped him over, going faster than he had before. We climaxed at the same time, screaming to each other.

Three hours and 7 orgasms later, he was passed out on my "sexually pleasing" bed, my sheets and blanket a mess.

"mmm..." he groaned, his eyes fluttering open. "you're experienced in bed. and you're an amazing kisser. why?" he said, suspiciously. _Because I'm a professional. I've taken sex lessons. I have a special bed. I am extremely strong. I've kissed more girls than you can imagine, _I thought. But could I tell him that? No.

"i just have a lot of experience, like you. I can't say you're bad either..." I raised my eyebrows.

"Thanks, so i've been told." He winked.

"So... Uh... you can stay here, if you want. We can.." I paused, running my fingers in circles around his chest. "umm. sleep." I raised my eyebrows.

"I'd like that. But i don't think I'd ever be able to leave you." he grinned deviously as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Ahh. but I don't know if I'd want you to stay. It all depends on how you act." I whispered in his ear. He nodded as he pushed me onto my bed.

_Step 2. have him begging to stay. complete. ;)_

_

* * *

_

**AN. So you guys like? Yes? No? Both ways, write a little review. Press the button. You know you want to... ;)**

**XOXO**

**Bella E. Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another chapter! Yay me!

* * *

**

I woke up at 7 in the morning, and Edward was still asleep. Slowly and quietly, I got up, trying to avoid waking him up as well. I tip toed to my large bathroom and hopped in the shower to take a nice cold shower, washing away the thoughts of what happened. I'd have to say, its a great way to wake up in the morning when you know you're going to suffer. I ran my fingers through my long wet hair, ready for a weekend of pure, fun, business. Basically, steamy makeout sessions, hot kinky sex, and loads of orgasms for my own pleasure. Yeah, I love my job. It pays well, and I get to cure my extreme horniness. Once I got out from the shower, I checked the security monitor in my room. Swiftly, I tapped the "guest rooms" button, and I saw Rose and Emmett naked in my 1st guest room, and Alice and Jasper sound asleep, but fully clothed, in another one of my 6 guest rooms. _Well, no one else is awake. I might as well go for a nice dip in the hot tub. _I thought, after making a note on the security monitor to clean the two rooms. Quickly, I slipped on a monokini with a top so small it barely covered my breasts, and walked down the stairs to my dimly lit indoor hot tub. Slowly, I slipped into the boiling hot water and went into a trance. _Edward's hands, his skilled hands,_ I thought. I needed more release. Edward had the endurance of a 10 year old child: short. I could have gone all night if he hadn't passed out... My hands roamed down my body slowly and sexily as my back arched, the fast jets helping. _Click_. The door opened. I opened my eyes to see a sleepy looking Edward looking down at me. Or, mainly my breasts.

"Mind if I join you, Bella?" He asked, already getting in the hot tub.

"Well, too late to say no know, isn't it?" I chuckled. I closed my eyes, continuing to run my hand up and down my body until his strong hand pulled it away.

"Nu-uh. Thats my job."He said. I sighed.

"Close the blinds." I told him. The small octagonal Hot Tub room had 8 sided doors and windows, so it would be logical to have blinds, especially if I wanted children.

"huh?" he questioned.

"The small blue button on your side of the tub.

"Oh." He said, pressing the button. THe blinds automatically slid down, making the room almost entirely dark. I felt his large soft hand slide down from my face to my core. His other hand gently untied the halter back of my metallic silver monokini and slipped me out of it. Quickly, he tossed it over his shoulder onto the slick black tile. He stepped out of his swim trunks as well.

"I-" I said, before getting cut off by his finger.

"Just feel." He replied. He used his two hands to force my legs apart. Slowly at first, he rubbed around the outside of my core, letting me savor the sensation. Then, he went faster. Faster and faster, in circles, my juices flowing freely into the warm water and onto his hand. Then, without any warning whatsoever, he plunged his finger in me, as deep as he possibly could. My walls clenched around his single finger, ready to orgasm already, but I held on. Soon enough, he pushed another finger. And another. and another. That put me to the edge of explosion, and I orgasmed violently around his fingers while he lowered his lips onto mine, his teeth lightly scraping my tongue. As soon as I stopped orgasming, I pulled my mouth away from his.

"Mmmm. Thanks. I needed now, I think we have a little problem to fix." I said, grabbing onto his penis, which was large, laying on his stomach. He gasped from my touch, but i shushed him by placing a wet, sloppy kiss on his neck. I started moving my hand up and down, faster and faster, with him thickening and tightening by the second, until I swear, it wouldn't become any bigger than it already was. His cum spurted all into the hot tub in one long gasp, and he calmed down soon afterwards. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and hopping out of the tub.

"Well, I better be going." I told him. "Maybe we can have some more fun later. I have to go make some food for our guests." I told him.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering. What are we now?" He said, getting out as well.

"Hmm. What about fuck buddies? I think it suits us well." I said. I saw his face fall a little, but maintain a smiling complexion.

"sure. sounds good. Where can I get cleaned up before breakfast?" he asked, putting a towel around his waist.

"Go out that door, and head straight until you reach a gold door. Then head left. Its the 1st door on the right." I told him, putting on a coverup. "The gold door is the child friendly side of the house."

"Okay. Thanks." he said, heading out the door. I walked out of the steamy room and headed up one level to reach the kitchen. I needed a quick and easy food to make, so I decided on waffles. They were always nice. Soft but crunchy, sweet and yummy.

_I have Edward where I want him, right now. Things are going great. Its clear that he's attracted to me, and wants, as of now, more than just to be no-feelings-fuck-buddies._ I thought, while mixing the batch. Soon, the waffles were done, and I headed over to the intercom.

"Hey, breakfast is ready guys. You know where your clothes are. Grab them and come get breakfast. Waffles!" I told them. Literally seconds after I said it, Emmett and Jasper were down, ready to eat.

"Hey Bells. Your waffles are my favorite." Emmett said. I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Em. You guys are such pigs." I laughed again.

"Well, we are guys, after all." Jasper shrugged.

"True true. Guys will be guys." I replied. A few minutes later, Alice and Rose came trudging out from the elevator, looking beat up and tired.

"Hey Bells. How was last night?" Alice asked sleepily, grabbing a plate.

"Great. I did him 7 times last night, and once this morning. It was hot. Right now, I've got him where I should have him. Everything is going amazingly." I smiled deviously.

"So did you orgasm? Or was it another Jake?" she asked, referring to my last subject, who I had to fake orgasms with. I guess that was the reason I got paid 10 million.

"Nope. I did. I got a nice fingering in the hot tub too. I gave him a little hand job as well. He looked like he was about to burst." I laughed out loud. Alice and Rose cracked up, as did Emmett and Jasper.

"Well, I'm glad you finally got your release. You are so uptight when you don't orgasm in two days!" She teased. I shrugged. It was true, i would be uptight after 2 days of no release. I guess I'm just a horny woman.

"Yeah. I am too. Just make sure. Don't tell him about this. You know the usual rules. Problem #1's don't find out unless I want them to." I stared intently into each and every one of their eyes.

"For sure. I wouldn't dream of telling him!" Jasper said.

"So.. how hot is the sex? Mega hot? Steamy? what?" Rose asked deviously.

"Its steamy hot. sexy. You know how my house is. Everything on the adult friendly side is all about sex." I joked around.

"No kidding! The movie theatre in your basement really sets up the mood. And so does 'the dungeon'!" Emmett screamed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, as long as Edward is still attatched, I think the plan would work." I said.

"Good. I didn't think I paid 9 mil for a one night stand!" Alice laughed.

"Nope. You didn't. He's going to fall for me, and then I'll break his heart like he did to mine in 9th grade." I winced at the feeling. Ever since he rejected my at the end of my freshman year, I had started to plan breaking his heart. I was all for revenge. It helped the heart heal the little spots where it was sore.

"Good. He sure got you bad that time, didn't he?" Jasper frowned.

"Yeah... he did..." I said, flashing back to the day that set me up for this job.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Edward." I said shyly._

_"Hey... Alice's friend." he replied, busy sexting some girl._

_"You asked to see me?" I replied._

_"Yeah. Do you want to go out with me, Becca?" He asked. I became estatic. So what if he got my name wrong? He asked me out! My face brightened about 10 shades before I responded._

_"Really? Yes yes yes! of course!" I screamed. He chuckled. _

_"Well, I'll see you at 6, at the store." he said, leaving. _

_Six o clock came quickly, and I had dressed nicely, in a long skirt and a formal shirt. I looked nice, in my opinion. But once I reached the store, I realized that I wasn't. There on the brick wall, Edward's back was to me, but I could tell that he was pinning Tanya, his friend, to the wall, making out. He pulled away once he heard my footsteps._

_"Oh hey Bella. Sorry. You're just not good enough for me. look at you. You are wearing a long skirt to a date. You have glasses. Your hair is frizzy, and your teeth are crooked, even with those braces." He smirked, turning back to Tanya. I gasped out as tears flowed freely from my eyes._

_"Hey Alice? Can you pick me up? You stupid brother stood me up." I sniffed. _

_"Sure." She replied, hanging up. I knew from that day on, that I would grow up and become a beautiful sexy woman, with a killer body. I wanted to. I needed to. Revenge. _

_End Flashback_

I never knew that having a gorgeous sexy body would get me a job, but once I saw a newspaper ad asking for someone to rid their brother of his player ways, I knew what to do with life. I could make a killer living out of my body. And I would enjoy it along the way. I got loads of mind blowing orgasms, and I became as kinky as a woman could be. With every man that I 'cured', I received more and more publicity. Who knew that I would end up playing Edward Cullen? Obviously, he didnt remember me, so I could break that little heart of his, and hopefully, he would never break another woman's heart again, I would get paid to do that, and I would also get revenge. I fucking love my job.

Just then, Edward came out from the elevator, looking quite disheveled and 100% worn out from the rough sex. I laughed.

"Rough night?" Rose asked Edward, winking at me. Edward turned red before grabbing a plate and silently sitting down to eat.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? Good? Bad? Too Sexy? not sexy enough? Tell me! Its the little review button! Go ahead and click it. You know you want to!**

**xoxo**

**Bella E. Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another chapter? awsome! :) R&R **

**Just a notice: I posted pictures of Bella's outfits on my profile. They're all from polyvore =]**

**PS. I don't own any of this.**

**

* * *

**"Hey...?" Edward awkwardly sat down in one of my breakfast nook benches. "where you talking about me?" he asked suspiciously, poking at his waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream.

"No, we were talking about wild sex" I lied swiftly. Well, okay. It wasn't a complete lie.

Edward's face went tomato red as he lowered his head to look at the waffles. I couldn't help but laugh at his embarassment.

"Oh, Come on kiddo. I tell them everything." I cracked up. He shot me a look of horror before continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Hey Bells. So do you need any help cleaning?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah, sure do. That party last week was incredibly damaging to the Child Friendly side..." I laughed, reminiscing of the party I threw just a week ago. "Well, I'm gonna go get changed, and I'll meet you on that side!" I smiled, running up 2 flights of stairs to reach my bedroom to change. I quickly grabbed my cleaning outfit- a nice long, one shouldered blouse with my most comfortable jeans, and then headed back down, grabbing some cleaning equipment. As I handed each of them some mops and vacuums, my mind wandered back to just a few weeks ago, when Alice called me to hire me...

_Flashback_

_...Cause you're a womanizer woman-womanizer... "Hello?" I said, picking up my cell phone._

_"Hey Bells!" a bell like voice rang through the speaker._

_"Hey Alice! How are you? Do you and Jasper want to use my hot tub again? Or do you want one of my X rated movies again? Or is it-" I asked, but she cut me off._

_"No, its none of those. But thanks for the offer anyways. Its my brother..." She said._

_"Emmett? What about him?" I replied worriedly. Emmett was always one of my best friends..._

_"No, not Emmett. Its Edward..." she replied_

_"Edward? As in, the one that blew me off? The one that kissed every girl at our school, except for me? What about him?" I replied sourly._

_"Well..." She hesitated. I sighed._

_"Spit it up, Alice. I don't have all day to talk about being rejected when I was fat and ugly."_

_"You know the girl he's been dating for three years? Jessica? She teaches Biology at Forks Prep high. Well, she found Edward in the janitor's closet having a threesome with Lauren and Tanya, two other teachers. She's heartbroken. And she came to me to complain about how she wished that Edward would stop being such a douche... she wanted him dewomanized. So... I thought of you. And what you do for a living." She lingered. _

_"Yeah... keep going." I said, sitting down in my bedroom._

_"Hold on, where are you?" She asked._

_"In my bedroom. Why? You want to discuss this in person?" I replied, chuckling. She was always finding a reason to come to my house. No that I minded._

_"Yeah... I'll meet you in your bedroom?" she said, the wind blowing into the phone._

_"Yup. I'll have to discuss the price, matters, and such..." I replied. "See you soon." _

_"Okay. I'll go through the garage" she said, hanging up. Alice, being my best friend, had the keys to all of the doors and gates and doohickies in my house. I sat down on my large black leather couch, watching TV, when she came by. _

_"Hey girl! Go ahead and sit down over there." I said as Alice entered my room about 10 minutes later. _

_"Hey Bells. Have I ever told you how much I love your room?" She laughed, sitting on the other black leather couch. I turned off the TV._

_"Every time you come over." I replied, rolling my eyes. "So first of all, how much would you be willing to pay me?" I raised my eyebrows. Being my best friend, I didn't expect much. A few thousand would have done well if it were someone else. But then again, this was Edward. So I would need more._

_"Well, seeing as its not just my family who's in on this, its about... 8 of his ex girlfriends and lovers, we concluded that we'd give you 9 million." She said, playing with her short pixie like hair._

_"Alice, it's not the price I'm worried about. Its just that... it's Edward we're talking about. Your brother. The one I totally fell in love with in high school. The one that rejected me." I said._

_"Well, I understand that you might not want to fix him because he's my brother. But I know for a fact that he doesn't remember you at all." she said, trying to comfort me._

_"But what if he rejects me again?" I asked, worriedly._

_"Look at yourself, Bells. A girl like you? He'd get a hard on from looking at you right now. Anyways, think of it as revenge." she exclaimed. "You have sexily wavy messy hair, a clear complexion, beautiful brown eyes, a killer body with huge boobs and a nice round ass. You have your ears pierced and your belly button pierced, you're thin, and your face is beautiful. See what years of working out can do? It transformed you into a sexy vixen." _

_"Well, I guess... Fine. I'll do it." I groaned. This would not be an easy task for me. Seducing my best friend's brother. Seducing the hottest guy when I was in high school. The guy who turned me down._

_"Okay, well I guess thats it." She said, writing on her check book._

_"Hold on. I have to tell you about what I do. I never really told you the entire story..." I hesitated, but felt like it would be the right thing to do._

_"Okay..." she hesitated, not sure of what I meant._

_"First of all, it means that I have to sleep with your brother, and I have to break his heart when he falls "in love" with me." I told her, handing her a pamphlet with the words The Ten Phase Plan.__ She nodded._

_"Okay. that sounds good." She replied. I stood up and dragged her into my closet._

_"Second of all, I have a much bigger closet then you know of..." i said. I led her to the back of my closet where all of my shoes were, on 4 racks on the wall. Next to it was a manequin with a pink dress and patterned tights on, complete with earrings, shoes, makeup, a clutch, and a bracelet. My so called party outfit that cost me about 2005.54 dollars. Alice looked at me, puzzled. I sighed and pulled on the left earring. Alice jumped back as my back wall slid open, into another hidden closet. Her eyes popped out as she saw what was in there._

_"Holy motherfucking shit..." She said, extremely astounded. I laughed nervously, scared that she would take back her offer. "Is that a..." _

_"Yeah. crotchless thong. shelf bra. corsets of all types. whips. Costumes. Garterbelt. See through bras and babydolls. 7 inch heels. 8 inch platforms. 7 inch thigh high boots. I have it all." I said, leaning against the pillow like red velvet walls._

_"This would be Edward's wet dreams gone real." She smiled evilly. So I guess it was still on. _

_"So it's still on?" I asked, just to make sure._

_"Oh, definitely. I want to see the look on his face when you wear this stuff. Its going to be priceless." She snickered._

_"So you're set on doing this? If so, I'll start in two weeks, after I get some more stuff..." I told her._

_"Deal. Can't wait to see you break his little heart." She smiled. "Now how do I get out?" she wondered. She walked passed my sexy shoe, sexy shirts, skirts, and lingerie, but couldn't find the door. I laughed a bit._

_"Here. I said, pushing the nipple of a mannequin clad in a red corset, black thong and a red garter belt._

_"My my, Bella. More devious than I though?" Alice raised her eyebrows._

_"Haha, yes. Theres another side of me that you haven't seen yet." I told her._

_"Okay, I'll see you in a few weeks, but I'll call!" Alice said as we walked into the garage. "Oh, and thanks for throwing that killer 'childrens' party!" She wiggled her eyebrows, driving away._

End Flashback

"Bella? Bella!" Edward called, snapping me out of my trance.

"Woah. Sorry." I replied, continuing to mop. I then realized that the floor was already mopped.

"We finished. you were in a trance for about... 2 hours? I don't really know." he whispered.

"Sorry everyone. I had a flashback and couldn't get out of it." I said.

"Oh, its fine. It was an easy clean anyways" Rose said, smiling. She winked at me, knowing my next step. I'd have to wait...

"So do I get a reward for cleaning this up?" Edward whispered. "Maybe I get to clean this up?" He took his hand and cupped my crotch. I gasped at the feeling. Bingo. It didn't take much work for him to ask for a reward, unlike some of my other guys.

"What do you want?" I whispered seductively into his left ear, making sure to blow in it a bit. He shivered.

"I want you to fuck your brains out again. I want to be in charge of you. I want you to beg to cum. I want to make you scream for me." He whispered, closing his arms around my waist, running it up and down my side.

"Give me 20 minutes and meet me in my room." I smiled deviously.

He nodded eagerly, heading out of the child friendly side into the adult side.

"Alice? Can you help me with something?" I asked as Rose, Emmett, and Jasper left.

"Sure. What is it?" She said

"I need help lacing up my corset." I winked.

"Oh, my my, Ms. Swan. Getting naughty here, aren't we?" Alice winked back.

"It's phase 5. Halfway through." I told her. She nodded, heading up the stairs with me. I pulled the earring again, entering my closet. I picked out a black satin whalebone corset, a black crotchless thong, and a pair of 6 inch heels. Alice tightened my corset, propping my boobs up to look bigger, while I put on some dark erotic makeup. Twenty minutes later, I was ready for phase five to begin. Phase four? Already done, as I already got him to do something nice for me. I nodded Alice goodbye as she exited my house; she didn't want to hear our screams, orgasms, and dirty talk. I walked over to the remote and turned on the black lighting for the walls, setting the mood. I laid on my bed for a while and started to feel myself. I moved my left hand up and down my heaving breasts, which were 'enhanced' by the corset. I took it and gave it a squeeze, earning a gasp from myself. I took my right hand and slid it down to my bare pussy and started to rub. My breath hitched with the friction as my mind wandered off to being laid. Just then, I heard the door click. I stood up.

"Don't touch yourself. Tonight, you are mine to feel and to fuck. You don't get to do that to yourself." Edward said, his eyes dark with lust. I got up and walked to him.

"I'm all wet for you." I whispered, bringing his hand from my waist to my wet core, which was bare because of my crotchless thong. The juices were dripping down my thigh. He smirked at me.

"And I'm all hard for you." He said, shoving his pelvis into mine, creating a nice heat friction. "get on the bed and spread your legs wide open. I want to see your pink pussy all wet and ready for me." He snarled, pushing me to the bed. I climbed obediently to the bed, putting my legs into a split position. I bit my lip innocently as he climbed on, removing his shirt and pants.

"Yes sir." I replied. I handed him a pair of red handcuffs, which he used to bind up my hands to the mahogany headboard.

"Good girl." He said. He placed his hands to both sides of me, his lean figure towering over my petite one. My chest heaved up and down heavily as he lowered his mouth onto mine harshly, plunging his tongue into my wet mouth. His sweet wet tongue... He then lowered his entire body onto mine, heaving up and down with my sporadic breathing. Our tongues danced around each other, hitting teeth and cheeks and such. He lifted his mouth off of mine finally and took his hard cock to my mouth, plunging deep inside of it. I licked and sucked all of it, from the base to the tip. Every time the tip of my nose hit his pelvic bone, I felt it becoming more and more tense until finally, he came violently inside of my mouth, coating it with his sweet cum. I swallowed it all, savoring the taste.

"You swallowed it all?" He said, looking impressed.

"I've had lots of practice, sir." I replied.

"Take off your clothes." He said harshly, removing the handcuffs. I stood up and started to unlace the corset slowly, as if to tease him.

"Just strip it all off, for fucks sake!" he said, angry in anticipation. I quickly removed the corset, the cold air hitting my breasts, hardening the nipples. I gasped at the temperature. I stepped out of the underwear as well, although there was no use to. I got back on the bed, facing him, as he re-cuffed me to my headboard. He then took his cock and placed it in between my legs, moving up and down to create friction, but not actually entering. I gasped at the friction, how delightful it was. I felt my core tensing up, ready to cum onto the surface of his cock and my bed. But right then, he took his rock solid cock away. I whimpered.

"Bad girl. Never tell me you have had practice. I will hurt you." He said, positioning his hard cock at my entrance. He moved it in slightly, in and out, just a bit, just to tease me. I whimpered. By now, I was not acting. I was full of lust and sexual desire.

"Just fucking stick your dick in me! I can't wait any longer!" I burst, my face red.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me." he whispered, still teasing my entrance. My release was nowhere near, being that I was not getting any friction, nor was I getting any dick.

"I want you to fuck me." I told him, panting. He smirked. Of course, he knew he had this type of power over any girl. How could I have fallen for it? Again?

"Scream for me." he snarled.

"I want you to fuck me hard! I want your big dick in my cunt and I want it now!" I screamed in his face. And just like that, he complied, slamming his rock solid dick into my wet cunt. I screamed out his name as he did, pleasing me to the maximum. No pain for me, except the original slap on the breast. His hands roamed all over my body, but ultimately came to settle on my breast and my entrance, where he rubbed, causing me great pleasure.

"Don't cum until I tell you to, understand, you naughty little whore?" he snarled, slamming into me harder and faster each time.

I could only nod in anticipation. I felt his body tense up, his abs flexing. His delicious 8 pack abs... His leg muscles also tensed up, as he made an effort not to cum.

"Cum for me, you little slut!" He said, and just like that, I released it all, my inner muscles pulsing around his engorged dick. I felt his cum hit me quick and hard, as he screamed out my name in pleasure. From that moment on, I knew that my act would soon be blown. How long could I hold it up? Only time could tell... I felt his sweaty warm body collapse onto mine harshly.

Phase 4: Get him to do something tedious for me. Complete.

Phase 5: Fulfill his fantasies. Complete.

* * *

**AN. How was it? Good? Bad? Review!**


End file.
